This grant application requests funding for the purchase of an Applied Biosystems 3100 Genetic Analyzer to replace a six year old Applied Biosystems 377 DNA Sequencer that is operated by the DNA Sequencing Core lab of Wake Forest University School of Medicine (WFUSM). The existing DNA sequencer provides support for over 45 funded NIH grants. Over 90% of the samples submitted by WFUSM faculty are funded by NIH grant money. The DNA sequencing laboratory offers low cost, accurate sequencing technology to investigators in a convenient, on-campus setting. The demand for automated DNA sequencing as a critical research tool has grown steadily, and with the addition of up to ten faculty positions in 2002, an increased demand in services of about 25% over the next two years is anticipated. While the current instrumentation has performed well, slab gel technology is rapidly being replaced by more sensitive and efficient capillary electrophoresis. The decision by Applied Biosystems, the major supplier of sequencing technology, to discontinue the 377 DNA sequencer guarantees that the 377 DNA sequencer currently in use will become obsolete. Replacement of the 377 with the 3100 Genetic Analyzer will ensure that researchers have continued access to the most up-to-date, sensitive sequencing technology, and will allow the laboratory to provide rapid delivery of sequencing data to investigators. The proposed instrumentation will be available to the entire faculty on a fee-for-service basis. The lab has been operated in this way for six years, under the direction of Dr. Mark Lively and the supervision of Ms. Elyse Jung. While most of the support for the instrumentation will come from user fees, additional support will be provided by the Comprehensive Cancer Center of Wake Forest University School of Medicine. The combination of high quality instrumentation, experienced personnel, and solid financial support will ensure that NIH-funded researchers will benefit from acquisition of the proposed instrumentation. [unreadable] [unreadable]